Kabal's Adventure
by tipton78
Summary: A sort of what could happen if Kabal was at the Mortal Kombat tournament in MK1 I hope everyone likes it please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A man illuminated only by a flickering street light stood trembling. He was young, he couldn't be more than 20 but his bad decisions in his short life just caught up to him. Frozen in fear, he managed to spit out a brief few words. " I have the money I owe the Black Dragon, just give me another week." There was no response and no other sound was made. Feeling relieved he sighed.

" Phew I gues.." With that a streak of light and speed flew by the young man. A second later his head fell to the ground. "The Black Dragon don't wait." Now standing alone was Kabal, a slender but well built man holding Hook swords. His naturally handsome face was visible in the dim light, ignorant to what would later happen to that face later in his life. He walks away successful in his mission to retrieve the money or to make sure the man never tried to stiff the Black Dragon again.

Kabal continued his slow journey back to the Black Dragon headquarters, his home for as long as he could remember. Then suddenly what appeared to be feeble old man came out of the shadows. He approached Kabal and began to speak. " Hello there I have to wonder if you could do me a service." " Get out of here old man you don't know who I am, and sure don't know what I do for a living so I don't think I can help you." Kabal turned to walk away but was soon shocked at what he heard. " But I do know all about you and what you do Kabal." Kabal swung around to look at the man. " Who are you?" The old man smiled revealing his yellow rotting teeth. " I am Shang Tsung and would like your services on my personal Island. You see I'm hosting a tournament there known as Mortal Kombat. Fighters from various realms will be there and as you know not everybody is friendly, so I'll need some sercurity. I have my own guards but I was thinking it wouldn't hurt to have an experienced fighter like you as protection." Without hesitation Kabal asked. " What's in it for me?" Shang Tsung once again smiled. " I thought you would want some kind of incentive for your work." Shang Tsung reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it to Kabal. " That should be a start and along with that I'll give you some vital information about your rivals The Red Dragon." Kabal only smiled and nodded he was heading to Shang Tsung's island.


	2. Chapter 2

Kabal arrived at a harbor and awaited for the vessel that would bring him, along with the earthrealm warriors to Shang Tsung's island. He looked around at all who were there trying to distinguish the kombatants from the common workers of the district. One person in particular stood out to Kabal, he has seen him before on a poster or something. He was a movie actor Johnny something, Kabal didn't care he was just concentrating on his mission. What appeared to be a Shaolin Monk boarded soon after, but what he saw next deeply surprised him. His fellow Black Dragon member Kano, being pursued by the special forces, most prominently Sonya Blade. Kabal knew of her because of Kano, Sonya had been after Kano for some time now and has unsuccessfully tried to capture him on many occasions. Kabal hid himself from his ally and friend as he was under strict order to let no one know of his mission. After those two were on board Kabal slipped out of his hiding place and continued to watch as others boarded the ship, many who he could sense were weak and wouldn't live through the tournament. Above him on a building top he noticed a figure in blue being attacked by a yellow clad ninja, that a few seconds later disappeared into flames. A few hours later after he watched numerous other fighters board the ship, he quietly approached the ship and hopped aboard. The boat soon shipped out heading for the island.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship gently sailed through the ocean on it's way to the mysterious island where the tournament would be held. Inside the ship, it was not so quiet. What started out as just an argument soon turned into an all out brawl between two of the weaker kombatants.

A man named Derrick, a tall skinny man in a white and blue gi with a deep scar running across his chest wasn't seeing eye to eye with another man. Jerricho, a pathetic man that thought he was powerful with a head full of dark brown hair with the mustache to match. They were causing quite a disturbance on the ship and needed taking care of. Two guards stepped in soon enough to stop them but that wasn't enough for Shang Tsung. A short awhile later a guard approached Kabal. " Shang Tsung wants you to handle the troublemakers." Kababl glanced at the guard. " How to Tsung even now about that?" " Shang Tsung knows everything that happens on his ship, so do what your paid to do." The guard walks away without another word. Kabal makes his way to the main hallway where all the kombatants' rooms were at. He walks forward into he reaches the rooms of Derrick and Jerricho which are right across from each other. Without hesitation, Kabal kicks open the door of each room and flies down the hall out of sight. The two surprised warriors bolt out of there room, not knowing what happened. They looked at each other until a mysterious voice caught them off guard. Kabal screamed down the hall. " Come this way unless your afraid." Neither warrior wanted to look weak, so they followed the voice outside onto the ship's outer deck. Looking over the edge at the water was the last thing the two trouble makers ever did. Kabal drove his hooksword through the heart of Derrick who let out a scream and a shower of blood that drenched Jerricho, who tried to run away. Kabal flew at the fleeing coward and stopped in front of him. Kabal swung at him, knocking him off his feet. He then bent down and grabbed his target by the collar of his shirt and then delivered a roundhouse that sent him flying across the ship. Kabal ran across and picked Jerricho up and rammed his head into the floor of the deck, knocking a few teeth loose. Finally Kabal put his foot on Jerricho's chest and hacked at his neck and pulled his head from his body. Kabal walked away and by the time morning came it all appeared as if nothing happened.


End file.
